Sherlock's fears
by Britishfangirlfromamerica
Summary: Sherlock has a few fears, and Molly is going to help him over come them, with the help of his brother and 'friends'.


**I needed a break from my other story, and thus this story was born.**

**I don't own any of the characters, but I do have the best sisters in the world **

* * *

><p>I woke to the sounds of London, right outside my open window. Why was the window open? I never open it. As I rolled over I notice an empty space next to me. I didn't smell breakfast, the bathroom was empty, and cell phones are still on the table. Sitting up I noticed why the window was open. I walked over to the window culprit, noticing the way one of my shirts hung perfectly around the body of my desire. Wrapping my arms at her waist, I breathed in the smell of light brown hair. She jumped at my touch and drew in a short breath.<p>

"Mrs. Holmes, don't you know this window is never opened?" I slowly turned her to look at me. Trying to look serious, I gave her my best disappointed look. As I look into her chocolate color eyes, a smile crosses my face. She always had the power to make me smile.

"Well no Mr. Holmes I didn't" she said with a small cock of her head. "It's such a lovely day out I thought we could spend some time walking around the city."

"Don't you have to go in to work today?"

"No, Bart's hospital will be fine without me for one day." How could Molly stay so positive when she was married to such a difficult man? With anyone else I would try and weasel out of public outings; with an experiment, case, or even my brother as an excuse, but I had to try for her.

"Sounds great," I could feel a smile growing.

After a quick shower and an even quicker breakfast, we were in a cab heading away from Baker Street.

"Where, pray tell, are we going?" Knowing every street in London was little help when I didn't know the final destination, the grin on Molly's face was making me very nervous. There are few things I wouldn't do for her.

"Where is the fun for me if I tell you?"

"You could tell me and I'll act surprised" I knew it wouldn't work, but I had to try. All this sentence got me was an out burst of giggles. I turned my head in defeat to look at the scenery rushing by. Left turn, right turn, right, left, bump... Oh I give up. I might as well let Molly enjoy trying to surprise me. Looking down at my hands I noticed Molly had her small hand on my leg. I lost myself in the touch.

"Sherlock, we're here."

"And where is here?" I asked as I got out of the cab. Taking a moment to look around, horror filled my face.

"The London Eye!"

Fear mush have spread across my face faster then I thought. In less then a second Molly had me up against the nearest wall with my head between my knees.

"Breath deep, focus on my voice, everything is gunna be fine."

"Heights! I'm afraid of heights! I... can't... Molly..."

Molly rubbing my back with small circles was not helping me cope.

"I know Hun, Mycroft told me. We thought this would be a small step towards helping you get through your fear."

"My brother? Why does that not surprise me? Was John in on this as well?"

Not chancing a glance at me Molly kept her eyes on my shoes.

"Well..."

Standing quickly, I almost knocked her over in my anger,

"Everyone I know is conspiring against me!"

"Oh Sherlock, not everyone is against you. Mrs. Hudson isn't here." I turned just in time to see my brother getting out of his black, unmarked car. He was dressed in his normal three piece pin stripped suit and carried his trade mark umbrella.

"You! You betrayed me!" I shouted at him with a pointed finger, "How could you?" Mycroft was too calm for my liking, why was he so calm? He's always calm, but this was a new level of calm, almost mocking. What did he have planed?

Just as the question entered my head it was answered. Getting out of the car, behind Mycroft was my sweet niece. Sherly Elisabeth Lastrade-Holmes is not your typical six year old. How could she be, she has Mycroft as a parent. Sherly is tall for her age and thinner than anyone likes. Face fill of freckles and a bright smile. She has the Holmes curly hair and Mycrofts color, it looks like someone made a cookie cutter copy of Mycroft. Unlike my brother she didn't dress like a political office worker, she gets her sense of fashion from Lastrade, thankfully. Today she had on a pair of ripped jeans and a Beatles shirt, "matched" with red converse. When Mycroft and Lastrade decided to have a child, Lastrade's sister offered to be a surrogate. Since she was a Lastrade, they came to the decision to have Mycroft be the biological father. Thankfully, she got little to none of the Holmes personality.

Once her eyes found me she dropped her father's hand and made a mad dash into my arms. In one movement she was in my arms, both of us in a spin.

"Uncle Sherl, father said you're taking me on the Eye. I'm so excited!" She buried her face in my neck as she spoke. Glaring up at my brother I noticed he had a victorious smirk on his face. I always had a hard time telling her no and Mycroft used that everyday. Slowly pulling her back to look at me,

"Did he now?" She gave a small nod "and father never lies to you does he?" Small head shake "Then it must be true. I Sherlock Holmes, the worlds only consulting detective, will be taking my only niece on the London Eye today!" This received the biggest and brightest smile I have ever seen.

"What about your only nephew?" I would know that voice any where, John Watson was walking up behind us. He was dressed in his normal slacks, button up shirt and ugly jumper. He held the hand of 8 year old William (Willy) Harry Watson. If I believed in cloning I would have said Willy was born from a test tube. He looked exactly like John did as a young boy, from the many pictures his sister emailed me. He had on a black pair of slacks, a purple button up and a nice pair of sneakers. Letting go of John's hand, Willy was by my side quicker than Sherly was.

"Are you gunna take me too Uncle Sherl?"

"What did your dad tell you?"

"That we were meeting you, Auntie Molly, Uncle Myc and Uncle Greg at the Eye. Nothing more." I must have looked confused because he proceeded to sigh and explain himself, "Lastrade? Uncle Greg, Sherly's dad."

"Oh, you mean Gram" I got a head shake and sigh from both kids that time.

"GREG!" Four voices call at once. The kids look amused. Molly and John could be far from it, Mycroft has a look of pure boredom.

"I'm only 5 minutes late!"

"DADDY!" Sherly jumps out of my grasp in a grace much beyond her years. She dashes to Lastrade's arms and into a bear hug. He looks as if he just came from the yard. His shirt and jacket have deep wrinkles from a night at a desk, not to mention the circles under his eyes.

"Sorry I'm late sweetie, I just finish..."

"A case? You had a case and didn't call me?" Now I am really annoyed! First Molly and Mycroft planned this whole thing, they got John involved and now I missed a case!

"No Sherlock, paperwork. I was finishing paperwork, I can call you next time to help if you want." By this point him and Sherly made it to our little group and everyone was smirking at me.

"Hello love" Lastrade draped an arm around Mycroft's waist and pecked his cheek. This made Sherly and Willy giggle, Mycroft blush and me gag. Why did they have to make public display of affection? I don't even like holding Molly's hand in front of other people.

"I repeat, Everyone is against me!" I stomped my foot like a little kid having a tantrum.

"Oh Sherl, we're not..." I whipped around so fast I almost gave myself whiplash.

"You have lost the privilege of calling me that" I snapped at my newly ex-best friend, "You helped Molly and HIM," I extended my arm in Mycroft's general direction "Set this whole thing up! Now I have no one I can trust."

I felt little arms around my waist, looking down I saw both kids on either side. I placed a gentle hand on each of them.

"You can trust us Uncle Sherl." They said in unison, and they were right. I raised my head high,

"Now if you would excuse me, I am taking my favorite niece and nephew on the Eye." I guided both kids in that direction, ignoring the 'adults' in defiance and keep walking as they call not only my name but the kids as well.

The ride wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Between me and Mycroft, we were able to tell all the historical and personal sights and streets. As we walked to Mycroft's car, Willy asked from my shoulders,

"Can we all do this again soon?" He was playing with my hair in an absent minded way. I liked it when he did that.

"I don't see why not, as long as our schedule stayed clean." John spoke first throwing Mycroft a small smile.

"I don't see a problem with that Doctor," he was smiling as he reached for the door.

"I'll see you soon little one, ok?" I kissed the top of Sherly's head before she got into the car, followed closely by Lastrade. Mycroft leaned against the car, I was dreading what he was going to say next.

"So little brother as much as I enjoyed plotting behind your back, I think it's time you told Miss Hopper," he knew I hated it when he called her that "the truth and the other things you're 'not' afraid of?" I wish he would get swallowed up by the earth right then and there.

"I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. Anything." Praying not to do this here, I grabbed Molly's arm and walked in the other direction.

"I will be seeing you soon, brother dear" was all I heard in reply. I completely forget about Willy on my shoulders when I started towards Baker Street.

"Uh, I Uncle Sherl? Where are we going? I live the other way." I stopped abruptly and brought Willy to the ground. Smiling I handed him to John and told them both to come over for tea.

"Cheers mate," we rode in silence the whole way there. Molly was the first to break the silence,

"Do I have to ask Mycroft about your other 'not' fears, or are you going to tell me?"

With a deep sigh I replied,

"Not now, but I will. I promise,"

"And I will hold you to that." I kissed her on the cheek, then we fell back into silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you want to. ;-)<strong>


End file.
